Telling a Story or the History?
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: Aún queda por registrar, más ahora que extraños sucesos rodean al castillo de Hogwarts, y gentes no comunes intervienen en esa guerra mágica. ¿Podrá tomar nota, sin caer en los mismos errores del pasado? A fin de cuentas, además de Bookman, es Exorcista.
1. Primer Registro

Había olvidado por completo esa reunión. De no haber sido por Ron que le había preguntado por qué rayos aún estaba en la sala común, hubiera pasado de largo. Tenía una memoria del carajo. Apuró el paso, esperando que el director entendiera su retraso, a fin de cuentas, tenía muchas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Ya estaba acercándose hacia la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore, sólo tenía que doblar el pasillo y…

Tan fuerte fue la colisión que se cayó hasta sentarse sobre su trasero en el frío suelo de piedra. Tras afirmarse con las palmas para frenar la caída, se acomodó los anteojos que se le habían torcido sobre la nariz, todo eso antes de levantar la vista y encontrar al causante de tal accidente.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que estaba frente a un mortífago o dementor por la larga capucha negra, pero bajó la guardia al ver la mano que salía por entre medio de la oscura capa para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Ese acto de nobleza no vendría de ningún modo de un enemigo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó el sujeto, que lo levantó del suelo con un solo tirón.

- Ssí… - balbuceó Harry, algo nervioso por la situación. No reconocía ese tono de voz. – Lo siento.

- Pierde cuidado. – lo tranquilizó, y pudo distinguir una sonrisa entre la negrura de las vestiduras. – Sólo mantén la vista hacia delante, ¿de acuerdo? – le aconsejó el hombre.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias. – el hombre volvió a dedicarle otra sonrisa y le palmeó un hombro. Luego siguió su camino, haciéndose uno con la oscuridad. Harry lo observó marcharse con curiosidad. ¿Quién había sido? Su voz no le sonaba de ningún lado. Tampoco su imagen. Alto y a pesar de la capa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, delgado. Estuvo así varios segundos más hasta que volvió a acordarse de Dumbledore y su atraso. ¡Diablos!

Le tiró la contraseña a la gárgola y subió los peldaños de dos en dos, e incluso de tres. Tocó a la puerta mientras recuperaba la respiración.

- Pasa. – se escuchó desde adentro. Harry empujó la puerta y antes de que comenzara a lanzar disculpas atolondradas, el anciano director dijo:

- Veo que te diste cuenta de lo que habías olvidado. – Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a él, tratando algo detrás de su silla. Harry no sabía hacia dónde enviar esa vergüenza que lo aquejaba por su atraso.

- Lo lamento, profesor, yo… - entonces el director se volteó, luciendo algo sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

- ¡Harry, eres tú! – exclamó con la misma sonrisa de siempre. – Pensé que… - y cubrió con sus manos lo que parecía ser una snitch más grande de lo normal que tenía grabada una cruz blanca en el medio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Esperaba a alguien más, profesor? – cuestionó Harry, confuso.

- La vedad, es que pensaba que el dueño de este simpático amiguito había vuelto a por él. – señaló la snitch en sus manos. Harry continuaba sin entender nada. - ¿No te habrás cruzado con él en el camino, Harry?

- ¿Eh? – tenía que hacer algo por cambiar la cara de idiota que seguramente tendría. Pero aquella snitch lo tenía embobado; ¿por qué Dumbledore hablaba sobre ella como si tuviera personalidad? – No lo sé… ¡espere! ¡Sí hubo alguien con quien me encontré que al parecer salía de aquí! ¿Acaso habrá sido él? – preguntó.

- No hay duda de ello. Si me permites retrasar nuestra clase, me gustaría ir a devolverlo. – lo soltó, y revoloteó por sobre su cabeza como lo hacían todas las pelotas doradas de Quidditch. – Puedes quedarte aquí mientras regreso.

- No se preocupe, yo lo acompaño. – se ofreció el muchacho, abriendo la puerta.

- Eres muy amable, Harry. – juntos descendieron la escalera que tan rápido se había preocupado por subir. Avanzaron por los desiertos y oscuros pasillos, siendo iluminados de vez en cuando por el furioso fulgor de la luna.

- ¿Cree que ya se ha marchado, profesor? – especuló el alumno después de unos minutos caminando en silencio.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que ha ido caminando lento para guardar el paisaje en su memoria. – esto a Harry le sonó de lo más melodramático. Tenía varias preguntas que quería hacerle al director sobre ese tipo, y la extraña snitch que seguía revoloteando sobre sus cabezas. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que Dumbledore contestaría todas sus interrogantes al volver al despacho. Primero debían encontrar al sujeto y entregarle la snitch.

Desvió la mirada hacia la luna, que se veía mucho más grande y brillante que en noches anteriores. Quizá por eso pudo distinguir los débiles puntos negros haciéndose cada vez más grandes. Se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó el director cuando notó que su pupilo ya no lo seguía.

- ¿Qué es eso que viene allá, profesor? – señaló los cinco puntos en el cielo. ¿Podían ser escobas? Eliminó de inmediato esa suposición, sabiendo que en Hogwarts no podía entrar ni salir nadie sin que tuviera que atravesar las barreras y artilugios mágicos que habían puesto para la seguridad de los alumnos.

- Eso es… - la snitch comenzó a dar vueltas más desesperadas alrededor de ellos, y sin previo aviso, salió disparada desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

A medida que esas manchas oscuras iban acercándose, confirmaban que la primera suposición de Harry había sido deliberada e inútil. Aunque compartían la formación de vuelo en "V", Harry jamás había visto en sus seis años viviendo en el mundo mágico algo que se pareciera menos a alguien montado en una escoba. De hecho, Harry jamás había visto algo similar a una cosa como ésa. Era redonda y de tamaño descomunal, con muchos cañones saliendo de su superficie esférica. En el medio, el rostro de un Pierrot apenado entregaba una imagen horrible y perturbadora. Y en efecto, eran cinco de esas cosas que iban acercándose a una velocidad pasmos hacia el castillo.

- ¡Profesor, ¿qué es eso? – bramó Harry, sacando su varita listo para defenderse, aún cuando no supiera absolutamente nada de esa esfera. Sólo veía un brillo púrpura reflejarse en las gafas del director. Los monstruos estaban a menos de diez metros de colisionar con ellos.

Entonces, un grito desgarró el silencio nocturno.

- ¡Martillo de Tamaño Variable, Crece, Crece, Crece! ¡Inocencia, Actívate! -


	2. Segundo Registro

**Segundo registro. – **

Un enorme y colosal martillo… ¿Martillo? Sí, había dicho martillo, porque era –por muy absurdo y ridículo que sonara- un martillo gigante el que había aplastado a los cinco monstruos con un solo impulso. Harry se acercó apresurado a mirar por la ventana hacia abajo, intentando encontrar al responsable de la destrucción de los monstruos con semejante método tan particular. Como era obvio, no vio absolutamente nada a causa de la profunda oscuridad.

Sintió los dedos de Dumbledore aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo.

- Ten cuidado, pueden haber más. – advirtió, cogiendo con firmeza la varita.

Un nuevo silbido atravesó el aire; Harry levantó la vista hacia el frente para ver a tiempo, justo al otro de la ventana, a la figura oscura con la que había chocado, afirmándose de un palo. Aterrizó limpiamente en el alféizar. Hizo una seña, y con un movimiento de la varita de Dumbledore, la ventana se abrió permitiéndole la entrada. Esperó unos segundos sosteniendo el palo, y asombrado y también incrédulo, Harry vio que en realidad ese palo era el mango del martillo, que ahora regresaba a un tamaño que no podía sobrepasar la palma de la mano de un hombre adulto. La snitch descansaba sobre su hombro.

- Timcanpy me avisó lo que sucedía. – anunció, dando un salto ágil hacia el interior. Harry y Dumbledore le hicieron espacio, el primero demasiado impactado para decir algo. – Eso confirma mis sospechas.

- Representan una grave amenaza para nosotros si pueden entrar a los terrenos del colegio sin verse afectados por las barreras mágicas. – a pesar del terror que habían impuesto esos monstruos, Dumbledore no perdía su aire calmado y apacible. – Es una suerte que estuvieras aquí, Bookman. -

- Y representan un problema grave si no pueden derrotarlos. – rebatió él, bajándose la capucha. Se detuvo al ver a Harry, y también ocurrió a la inversa. – Hola, chico distraído. -

El hombre que estaba de pie ante él era joven, muy joven, no podía ser mucho más viejo que Harry mismo, aunque sí era mucho más alto. Estaba cubierto por una capa negra, que ahora que lo veía bien, sólo le llegaba hasta la cintura, y continuaba hasta el suelo por su espalda, revelando pantalones negros y un par de botas altas con varios broches, un tanto descuidadas por el uso. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de Harry era su rostro, y la combinación de características; la piel clara, y algo maltratada, los rasgos afilados y firmes, que no lo delataban de una nacionalidad en particular, el cabello pelirrojo, liso y medianamente largo que le caía por encima de los ojos, uno parchado y el otro de un verde intenso, muy parecido a sus propios ojos.

- Éste es Harry, Bookman. Harry Potter. – presentó Dumbledore, agarrando a Harry de un hombro.

- El Chico que Vivió, ¿eh? – se guardó el martillo que parecía un juguete inofensivo enganchándolo en una rejilla en la pierna. – Has de estar harto que te reconozcan todo el tiempo, pero ése es mi trabajo. – se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, cruzando los brazos. – Registrar la historia.

La idea le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza al muchacho con anteojos. ¿Bookman, se llamaba? Podía asociar su nombre con lo que acababa de decirle, "Book – Man" = Hombre – Libro, registrar la historia. Jamás había oído hablar de ese tal Bookman antes, quizá Hermione supiera algo al respecto, (y sobre esos monstruos también).

- Tenemos que hablar sobre esto, ¿cómo podría el Conde del Milenio seguir mandando a sus secuaces? – la voz de Dumbledore fue el cable que lo devolvió a la tierra. Se oía algo más serio y preocupado. Y quién no, después de ver a esos monstruos que al parecer los magos no tenían la capacidad de destruir.

- Oh, no creo que haya sido él, Dumbledore. – lo atajó el joven hombre, aparentando una sincera tranquilidad. – Deberíamos empezar a pensar en qué es lo que hay en Hogwarts que sea de interés para el 14vo. -

- ¿Es poco probable que haya hecho una alianza con Voldemort? – preguntó Dumbledore un tanto esperanzado. Bookman suspiró.

- Me temo que es cosa de tiempo, si es que ya no sucedió. -

* * *

><p>Tony Lee y Roy Wenham podrían no compartir la misma sangre, ni el apellido, ni siquiera sus orígenes, pero ambos sabían que dos personas más unidas que ellos dos no existía.<p>

Tony Lee vivía junto a sus padres, Komui y Bridget Lee (de soltera, Fay), y Reever y Emilia Wenham (de soltera, Galmar), los padres de Roy, en una amplia casa estilo victoriano en el centro de Londres. Desde que tenían memoria que Tony y Roy vivían juntos y en el mismo lugar. Komui Lee y Reever Wenham eran científicos que trabajaban para unas importantes empresas farmacéuticas, Bridget era secretaria en una firma de abogados, y Emilia era institutriz, y quien los había educado a ambos hasta los once años.

Durante su niñez, Tony y Roy habían demostrado tener unas habilidades "especiales" que ponían a Emilia con los nervios de punta; a veces, y de la nada, aparecían con el cabello de otro color, o se escondían en lugares impensados, o abrían cerrojos que estaban con llave. Todos esos sucesos extraños fueron finalmente explicados cuando, al haber cumplido once años, los dos recibieron una carta indicándoles que habían sido aceptados en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tony y Roy eran magos.

Aunque en un principio tanto Komui como Reever estuvieron más que escépticos en dejarlos marchar, tras la primera visita al callejón Diagon ya no hubo más objeciones. Komui se había vuelto demente inspeccionando tienda por tienda, cachivache por cachivache mágico, desde los simples pergaminos y plumas, hasta las escobas voladoras. Desde ese día, Komui Lee se volvió aficionado a la cultura mágica. Siempre lograba hacerse de un caramelo de Honeydukes, o de los ojos de sapos para las pociones, o de un libro, o de cualquier artilugio mágico para observarlo por horas e intentar descifrar su funcionamiento –cosa que era inútil, ya que estaba encantado, y toda explicación escapaba de lógica- actitud que a Bridget no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Y así, con un científico hiperventilado, una institutriz cándida pero severa cuando tenía que serlo, otro científico que por alguna razón siempre daba la impresión de estar exhausto, y una secretaria tan o más dura que la institutriz, Tony y Roy vivían felices, satisfechos con la familia que les había tocado. Sin embargo, habían veces en las que se preguntaban cómo cuatro personas de nacionalidades tan diferentes y dispersas (china, británica, francesa, australiana) habían logrado conocerse y hacerse tan buenos amigos y tratarse de familia. En esas ocasiones, los adultos cambiaban el tema y se hacían los desentendidos. O en esas veces en que Reever llamaba a Komui "Supervisor", o Komui a Reever "Jefe de División Científica", cuando ninguno de los dos poseía un cargo por encima del otro. O cuando Roy encontraba a su madre llorando con una fotografía en la mano, de un niño de cabellos parados que tenía una especie de tercer ojo en la frente. Los señores Lee y los señores Wenham guardaban secretos, secretos que Tony y Roy esperaban que les fueran revelados algún día.

Tony no había heredado muchos rasgos orientales, sólo el color de los ojos y el cabello lacio, castaño como el de su madre. (solían molestar a Komui diciéndole que los genes de Bridget eran dominantes, en todos los aspectos). Por el otro lado, Roy era una versión más pequeña de Reever, tenía los mismos cabellos rubios hacia arriba, y los ojos claros, sólo que Roy no tenía esa cara de cansancio permanente de su padre.

Los dos cursaban cuarto año en Hogwarts, Roy en Ravenclaw –como era de esperarse, teniendo un padre científico- y Tony en Gryffindor, algo que no había afectado su relación en lo absoluto; se turnaban para comer en la mesa del otro. Esa mañana, estaban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a los amigos de Tony. No muy lejos de ellos, Harry, Ron, y Hermione hablaban sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Espera, ¿un martillo gigante? – lo atajó Ron, sin creer una sola palabra.

- ¡Eso es lo que vi, Ron! – rebatió Harry. Hermione no lucía tan escéptica como Ron.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – volvió a preguntarle a Harry. – Cuando atacó a esas "cosas", ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

- "¡Martillo de Tamaño Variable, Crece, Crece, Crece! ¡Inocencia, Actívate!" – repitió Harry textualmente. Hermione tenía una expresión algo ida.

- Inocencia… - murmuró. Harry y Ron la miraron. - ¿Por qué dijo "Inocencia, Actívate"? -

- Sí. – se sumó Ron. - ¿Qué clase de Inocencia pudo haber activado? Porque por lo que tú dijiste, no es posible que haya activado "esa" inocencia. – comentó pícaramente. Era una suerte que Hermione estuviera tan ensimismada para no oír la conversación.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – no podía tener menos sentido lo que estaban hablando.

- El martillo funcionaba de acuerdo a sus órdenes… - musitó Hermione, ignorando por completo los inútiles y malintencionados comentarios de sus amigos. – Tengo que ir a la Biblioteca; los encuentro en el aula de Encantamientos, ¡Nos vemos! – cogió su mochila y salió corriendo. Los chicos no hicieron mucho alarde de ello, aunque siempre era increíble esa súbita necesidad de Hermione por encerrarse con polvorientos y pesados volúmenes a horas tan tempranas del día, era una costumbre a la que le estaban agarrando aceptación.

- ¿Por qué hay un chico de Ravenclaw aquí? – quiso saber Ron, lanzando una ojeada al rubio sentado en Gryffindor que llevaba una corbata gris y azul.

- Es amigo de Tony. – se limitó a decir Harry, bebiendo de su copa de jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Quién diablos es Tony? – espetó.

- Me sorprende que no lo conozcas, y eso que eres prefecto. – observó Harry. – Suelo jugar cartas con él cuando tú haces tus guardias con Hermione: es hijo de muggles. Es un buen chico. – Ron aún no estaba por completo convencido.

- ¿Cuál es su apellido? -

- Lee. -

- ¿Lee? -

- Creo que su padre es chino. Si quieres saber más, pregúntale a él… - cerró la boca, porque en ese momento iba entrando al Gran Salón la alta figura encapuchada que Harry identificaba como Bookman. Pero el resto del alumnado tenía razón para desconfiar de un personaje tan misterioso.

Roy Wenham y Tony Lee estaban sentados más cerca de la puerta que ellos, aunque eso no justificara por qué Bookman se detenía a hablarles.

- Tony. Roy. – ambos se voltearon. Fue Tony quien se levantó con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Bookman! – exclamó. Roy también cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos, Bookman! – anunció el rubio, compartiendo esa sonrisa auténtica con su amigo. Él les dirigió una sonrisa a cada uno, ciertamente más frío. Pero lo comprendían al saber la condición de su amigo Bookman.

- ¿Cómo están Komui y Reever? ¿La señorita Fay? ¿Emilia? – Roy acentuó su sonrisa, pero Tony se amargó.

- Ya deja de llamar a mi madre así. Eres un pesado. – sopló el flequillo castaño que cubría su frente. A Bookman le hacía gracia.

- ¿Todavía no se da cuenta del loco inadaptado que es Komui? – confidenció el pelirrojo a Roy. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que cada día lo tiene más claro. La tía Bridget suele regañarlo la mitad del tiempo. – explicó.

- Dejando de lado las extravagancias de mi papá, ¿qué haces aquí, Bookman? No sabía que el clan Bookmen podía escribir la historia mágica. – le preguntó Tony.

- Vamos a decir que sí podemos, Tony. – y se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a un chico de cabello negro y que usaba anteojos que se dirigía hacia él. – Hey, hola chico distraído, ¿cómo te va?

- ¿Conoces a Harry Potter? – le preguntó Roy a Bookman, anonadado.

- Yo conozco a todo el mundo, Roy. – y le guiñó el ojo. La gente alrededor empezaba a mirarlos, centrando la atención en ellos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bookman? – preguntó Harry.

- Buscándote. Dumbledore nos llama a su despacho. Ahora. -


End file.
